McGee's Bad Morning
by peonies01
Summary: McGee's having a rough morning and to top it off, something is different at NCIS. What is it? A little scene I imagined about how McGee finds out about a change between Tony and Ziva.


Note: This is my first story, so please forgive the fledgling attempt. I have not read much NCIS fan fiction, so if this idea has been done before, I apologize to the previous author(s). No disrespect or copying was intended. This was just an idea I've had in my head for a couple of days. I'm a big fan of NCIS and love the Tony/Ziva dynamic on the show. I hope you enjoy it!

**McGee's Bad Morning**

"Ouch!" Coffee scalded McGee's hand as it dripped down the side of the cup. He hurried off the elevator at NCIS headquarters and raced toward his desk. For the third time this month, he was late to work. At least today wasn't entirely his fault. But that won't be any consolation for his boss. He had to complete the analysis of cell phone records Gibbs needed for their current case.

Tony and Ziva were each at their desks and talking on the phone. Ziva nodded good morning and Tony smirked. McGee knew he was going to hear it from him about being late again.

McGee froze in his tracks. Was something different?

He looked around. New carpet? No. Paint? New computers? No. Everything looked the same as before, but yet it felt different—pleasantly different.

As he logged into his computer he couldn't shake the feeling that something had changed. New chair? He stood up and checked. No, that wasn't it.

He shrugged and began checking the phone records of Petty Officer Amato.

"So, McTardy, what's the reason today?"

Perfect. McGee steeled himself for the ribbing he was about to receive from Tony. "Up too late fighting necromancers and dark elves? The latest 'Deep Six' saga giving you trouble? Couldn't be a woman, we know how much luck you have with…."

"Tony," Ziva warned, "what McGee does in his personal life is none of our business."

"Thank you, Ziva," said McGee shooting Tony a furious look.

"Au contraire," countered Tony as he picked up a phone call. "When his personal life affects my life, it becomes my business. DiNozzo…" Ziva rolled her eyes and went over and placed a message on Gibbs' desk.

Maybe that was it. "Where's Gibbs?" asked McGee. SOMETHING was different.

"Up talking to the director," answered Ziva as she began typing on her computer.

"Ah." McGee furrowed his brow and studied Ziva. "Ziva, did you notice anything different around here? I feel like something has changed."

Ziva paused, looked around then shook her head. "No, I don't notice anything." She lowered her head and quickly glanced at Tony before resuming typing.

"Hmmm," said McGee following Ziva's look. Did Tony do something different to his hair? Doesn't look like it, but he would be the last to notice if he had.

Enough! Back to work. Gibbs will kill him if he doesn't get these phone records analyzed.

After a few moments, a piece of paper was slammed onto McGee's desk. Startled, he spilled some coffee on his shirt. This day really was going to be bad. Tuesdays were bad in general. He was already irritated from being late and from the nagging annoyance he just couldn't put his finger on.

Attached to the paper was a hand. As soon as he saw the black nail polish, he relaxed a little. "Good morning, Abby. What's this?"

"The toxicology report Gibbs needed on the dead Petty Officer. I completed it in record time" beamed Abby. McGee looked up into the smiling face of his friend.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased," said McGee without sincerity. Gibbs WAS going to kill him.

"What's the matter McGee?" asked Abby. Her smile had turned into a look of concern.

"Bad day. There was horrible traffic this morning because the President's motorcade was going through town. The line at the coffee shop was ridiculously long. I was scalded by the coffee because the cheap lids they make now don't…." McGee's voice trailed off as he looked up at Abby.

She wasn't listening to him. Abby was walking around the squad room with a puzzled look on her face. "Did you guys move desks or something?"

"THANK YOU!" shouted McGee. "I've been thinking the same thing all morning!" I can't figure it out!"

Abby pursed her lips and spun slowly around surveying the area. She closed her eyes and moved her arms like she was trying to smell the air. Finally, she bobbed her head to the side, shrugged her shoulders and started to go back to her lab.

Suddenly, McGee heard a squeal. He looked at Abby who had turned around and was staring at Tony and Ziva.

"What?" McGee asked.

But Abby didn't answer. She put a finger to her lips and smiled.

"WHAT?" he repeated.

Abby ignored his question and bounced out of the room clapping.

"What was that about?" McGee asked his colleagues.

Ziva shrugged and shook her head as she quickly looked down at her desk.

Tony laughed nervously and said, "Who knows? Abby probably realized there is a sale today at 'Bones, Blood and Beyond.' "

McGee looked toward Tony and Ziva. Was Tony uncomfortable? Ziva's also very quiet all of a sudden. Weird.

McGee couldn't ponder them any longer. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Gibbs was coming down the stairs from Vance's office.

"I'm doomed." McGee said under his breath. His boss was usually grumpy after talking with the director. McGee was not looking forward to explaining to Gibbs that he wasn't done with the phone records yet.

Gibbs marched into the squad room. "Where are we on the Amato case?" he barked as he passed Tony's and Ziva's desks. But then he stopped. Tony and Ziva jumped up and started to talk over each other about acquaintances and alibis but Gibbs held up his hand and cut them off. They fell silent.

Tony, Ziva and McGee watched Gibbs nervously. He was standing very still. McGee could see his face, but as always, he couldn't decipher any emotion. It was unreadable.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and slowly turned to face Tony and Ziva. McGee saw Tony gulp. Ziva looked at her feet.

"Boss?" asked Tony timidly. Gibbs looked at Ziva.

"Gibbs?" asked Ziva quietly looking up. Gibbs looked back at Tony.

"Boss," said Tony. "Gibbs," said Ziva at the same time, as if they were about to go into a long explanation. Gibbs' demeanor stifled whatever they were going to say.

Gibbs was quiet. He continued to stare at Tony and Ziva. Tony and Ziva were looking at Gibbs as he studied them. McGee thought it seemed like the three of them were communicating without uttering a word! Tony squirmed a little. Ziva nervously played with the file folder in her hand. The moment was frozen like that for several minutes. Suddenly, Gibbs reached out and slapped both of them on the back of their heads. Then Gibbs turned away from Tony and Ziva and started to walk back to his desk. McGee thought he saw the slightest hint of a smile cross his boss's lips.

More quietly and with a hint of joviality, Gibbs repeated "Where are we on the Amato case?" Tony cleared his throat and told him everything he had researched. Ziva followed suit, although McGee thought her voice was a little shaky. After the run down, they both returned to their desks and McGee noticed Tony give Ziva a wink and small smile. Ziva exhaled and smiled faintly.

"McGee?" asked Gibbs. "Any luck matching up outgoing calls?"

But McGee didn't answer. He was trying to process the events of this morning and the one he just witnessed.

"Close your mouth McGee. Boss asked you a question. You look confused. Probably how you looked on the first day of sex ed.," cracked Tony who had clearly regained his composure.

"THAT'S IT!!" yelled McGee jumping up and walking over to Tony's desk. "I knew something had changed! It's been bugging me all morning. You and Ziva finally…"

"MCGEE!" snapped Gibbs. "Phone records."

"Oh, right. Almost done boss," said McGee snapping out of his reverie and sitting back at his desk. He tentatively glanced at Gibbs afraid to see the scowl and look of disapproval. But Gibbs nodded and began reading the phone message Ziva had left for him.

McGee looked at his co-workers and smiled. He KNEW something was different. And he was right.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.


End file.
